Three Pages
Three Pages is the twelfth episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the fifty-first episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.12 - Three Pages - Promo + Press Release - SpoilerTV Synopsis As the sisters prepare to open the portal to the Dark One, Hansen makes the ultimate sacrifice. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Colonel Nicholson is unconvinced with the story given to him by Axel and Julius. However, what he does know is Violet is the cure to vampirism, and he intends on taking her with him. As proof that Avery isn’t really Avery, that she’s really Oracle, Jack and Ivory drag the real Avery’s body in front of Colonel Nicholson. Oracle enters Hansen’s office, where she finds the painting that the three pages were hidden in. Hansen is weak. In and out of consciousness, so Axel, Julius, Jack, Violet, Ivory, and Colonel Nicholson are left without answers on how to use the pages to free Vanessa and kill the Dark One. However, the Oracle is a more immediate threat. Colonel Nicholson believes that his men can stop her. Ivory suggests the same for her and her sisters. However, neither would fare well against Oracle. Jack and Violet take the pages to a secluded room and bleed on them, revealing the hidden ancient text on the pages. Unfortunately, neither of them are capable of reading it. Although, Hansen is. So, Violet hopes to awaken him by feeding him some of Nicholson’s blood as he’s the only person with pure human blood. With Hansen growing weaker by the moment, Violet injects him with Nicholson’s blood. After a moment of silence, Hansen awakens. They ask for his help in translating the pages. Instead, Hansen shows them a memory of his shortly after he turned. He meets with a Charlotte Van Helsing. She speaks of Jacob and Abraham Van Helsing and how her family was destroyed. She relaizes that Hansen has been turned and tries to stake him, but he stops her and explains that even as vampire, he wishes to help. He offers to destroy the vampires from within and kill the Dark One. Jack and Violet realize that they’re watching the moment their father decided to fight back. Present day Hansen joins them and explains that in order for them to understand the weapon, they first need to know why and how he came to create it. Hansen takes Violet and Jack into another memory. His painting is hanging on the wall. It originally belonged to the Van Helsings, who had no idea the three pages were hidden in the back. Hansen was tasked with protecting the knowledge of how to liberate the Dark One from the other Brides. However, he had to keep that knowledge from the Van Helsings as well. Without a weapon to use on the Dark One, the pages were a dangerous weakness. As for the Brides, Hansen created enough doubt in Bathory’s mind about Michaela to the point where she had Michalea locked away in the Sisterhood tomb out of jealously. During this time, Hansen told Oracle that he was researching ways to make vampires more powerful so that the Dark One would have an army waiting for her upon her arrival. In truth, he was searching for a weapon to kill them. He started with a chemical solution. For centuries, the world carried on around Hansen and he needed a new disguise to secure the position he required, so that he could discover eugenics. That position being a high ranking member of the Nazis. He had the pages, but failed to create the weapon. Cross breading and DNA manipulation was his work. Hansen reluctantly followed an evil path in order to one day kill the Dark One. Violet demands to know what the weapon is. Hansen took what he discovered and years later founded Blak-Tek so that he could make the weapon. He takes Violet and Jack to their nursery in the bunker. Hansen reveals that he made Violet and Jack to destroy the Dark One. They’re the weapon. The next step in what Vanessa and Scarlett were. A hybridization of the very best of humanity — the Van Helsings. An antidote to the Dark One, using her own blood weaponized in Jack and Violet, one bite could destroy her forever. However, once created, they became children that he loved. And at that point, he just wanted them to have happy and normal lives. Jack recalls the day of the Rising and the creepy guy that saved her during the attacks. She realizes that it was her father who sent him. Hansen dreaded the day where the daughters he raised would have to fight the Dark One, as he created them to. While Violet understands his actions, she tells him it doesn’t make up for the terrible things he’s done. Hansen admits this is true. However, they still have to defeat the Dark One, but that’s only if Jack and Violet choose to. He can’t force them to fulfill the promise he made to the Van Helsings, but he hopes they will. Hansen brings Jack and Violet back into the real world. He helped create the pages, and now suddenly Violet and Jack can understand the writing. Two of the pages open a portal from their end. The last one opens it from the other side. Hansen reaches for the blood amulet around Violet’s neck and tells her to keep it safe until midnight when the moon shines in the pentagram. Hansen drew it on the floor of the gymnasium, meaning they have to go back into the base and face Oracle. The group proceed to plot on how to take out Oracle. In order for it to work, Hansen will need to feed for Nicholson first. Colonel Nicholson returns to base. Business as usual. He meets with Oracle, disguised as Avery. Nicholson reveals that he was capture, but briefly managed to escape. His men also managed to capture Hansen. Nicholson then leads Oracle into a trap under the rouse that they’re interrogating Hansen. As it turns out, Oracle is actually speaking to Hansen while the real Nicholson leads Violet, Jack, and Ivory into Fort Collins. In case things get messy, Jack hands Violet the third page. Hansen proceeds to lures Oracle into a large chamber. Axel and Julius lock the door behind them. Oracle accuses Hansen of being an liar and manipulator. It was he who convinced her to imprison Michaela. Oracle exclaims that neither she nor her beloved will be defeated. While Oracle’s magic can't penetrate the walls to effect Axel and Julius, they still work from within. She uses her magic on Hansen. Axel and Julius take off in fear that he won’t survive against Oracle, who claims that everything is falling in place and that she’s exactly where she wants to be. Violet and Jack will open the portal, and that’s as much as they will do before the Dark One kills them and bathes in their blood. She then wraps her hand around his head and begins to kill Hansen. Axel and Julius join the others and inform Jack and Violet that Oracle knew their plan was a trap and now Hansen is trapped inside the container with her. Axel and Julius return to the container with Violet, Jack, Ivory, and Colonel Nicholson. Hansen briefly manages to overpower Oracle, but she regains control and kills him. Violet screams out in agony. She looks to Oracle and makes her a promise that she’s going to kill her beloved and then come back to finish her off. Axel stays back to watch over Oracle. She remarks that he’s changed since they’ve last met. She can sense the depths of his pain. The loss of Scarlett. It’s why he truly came back, she surmises. He wishes that he could have her back. Oracle offers to be Scarlett for Axel. Give him the chance to feel her touch again. Embrace the feelings growing inside of him. All he has to do is open the door. Oracle even mimics Scarlett’s voice. However, Axel doesn't fall for her tricks. Everything that has happened, including Scarlett’s sacrifice, has lead up to this moment. Violet and Jack are going to kill the Dark One as Axel watches as Oracle feels her death. Oracle is not fazed by Axel’s threats. In fact, she’s certain that once her beloved is free, she’ll be the one to release her from the chamber. Axel joins Jack, Violet, Julius, and Ivory in the gym, where they are preparing for the ritual. Axel is having second thoughts. He’s concerned with Oracle. It’s as if she has an Ace up her sleeve. However, Violet refuses to doubt herself or postpone the ritual. As Midnight nears, Ivory approaches Jack and tells her it’s okay to be scared and that she believes in her. Unfortunately for Jack, she lost the last person that said that to her, and she doesn’t want to ever feel that again. Ivory questions if it’s worst to feel or stop yourself from feeling. It’s what makes them better than the vampires. She and Jack then share a kiss. Axel reminds Violet of the plan to bite the Dark One and save Vanessa. Should something go wrong, they are to use the last page to get back. Violet and Jack recite a spell and bleed onto the pentagram, which opens a portal in the center of the gymnasium. Once Jack and Violet are in the Dark Realm, Ivory expresses her concern for their well-being. The darkness that they face is ancient and twisted. Julius remarks how him, Ivory, and Axel all spent time as vampires. Living in the shadows. Now, all they have is hope. The portal reopens and only Jack and Violet re-emerge. Jack reveals that the Dark One is gone. Almost simultaneously, she stops breathing and Violet has a seizure. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing (credit only) *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Keeya King as Violet *Nicole Munoz as Jack *Neal McDonough as Hansen Guest Star *Aaron Douglas as Colonel Nicholson Additional *Jesse Stanley as Oracle *Jennifer Cheon as Ivory *Anna Galvin as Avery *Dakota Daulby as Willem *Rhonda Dent as Charlotte Van Helsing *Kheon Clarke as Soldier/Special Ops #1 *Adam Murciano as Chained Vampire *Briana Skye as Mira Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x12-Three-Pages-01-Charlotte-Hansen-Willem.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4 Episode 12 Sneak Peek SYFY VAN HELSING Violet And Jack Try To Fight The Dark One Season 4 Episode 12 SYFY VAN HELSING The Oracle Vs. Hansen Season 4 Episode 12 SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes